Une question de loyauté
by choup37
Summary: Se passe pendant l'asservissement de Clint. Loki a disparu et l'archer le cherche...


**Coucou! Et une seconde fic sur ce duo, une^^ La machine est lancée xD. **

**Cette fic m'a été en partie inspirée par celle d'AlchemyBetweenThem, _La femme en question. _Je vous la conseille vivement!**

_**Disclaimer:**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage), ils sont l'entière propriété de Marvel! La seule récompense que j'en obtiens est les reviews!

Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve à la fin ;)

* * *

**Une question de loyauté**

L'entrepôt bruissait du son des machines et des cris des hommes. Des appels s'élevaient d'un peu partout, alors que les scies-sauteuses vrombissaient, créant un mélange sonore infernal. Indifférent au tumulte ambiant, Clint Barton se déplaçait parmi la foule, ses yeux virevoltant sur tous les coins de la pièce à la recherche de son maitre. Loki avait disparu depuis près d'une heure et cela angoissait profondément l'agent qui ne pourrait pas se sentir tranquillisé tant qu'il ne saurait pas où se trouvait le dieu.

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux jours que le jeune homme avait été converti. Sa vision du monde en avait été totalement bouleversée, détruisant tous ses repères pour lui offrir de nouvelles règles bien plus simples. Plus besoin de s'embarrasser de morale, il lui suffisait d'obéir. C'était tellement plus aisé, et plus agréable. Satisfaire Loki, le voir sourire, l'entendre lui exprimer sa satisfaction, était devenu son unique but. Clint aurait été prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que son seigneur le remercie, alors ignorer sa localisation le rendait fou. Où diable avait-il pu passé?!

Retenant un juron, il sortit du laboratoire pour pénétrer dans un couloir plus calme, avant de commencer à explorer les salles environnantes. Sa fouille fut rapide et méticuleuse, le menant jusqu'au premier étage. Là, il s'immobilisa, tendant l'oreille à la recherche d'un quelconque son pouvant le mettre sur la piste du magicien. Inexplicablement, il se sentit attiré par la dernière pièce, située au fond du couloir. Quelque chose semblait l'y appeler, le faisant s'avancer lentement vers le panneau de bois. Avec prudence, il glissa son visage dans l'interstice de la porte, prenant garde à ce qu'on ne l'entende pas.

L'archer se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui: entouré de volutes émeraudes, Loki lévitait, son corps flottant à environ deux mètres du sol comme porté par l'air lui-même. Les paupières closes, les mains posées à plat sur ses genoux repliés, l'Asgardien semblait en totale plénitude. Fasciné par cette image, l'humain poussa doucement la porte, pénétrant en silence dans la pièce pour mieux voir son maitre. La puissance qui émanait de ce dernier était telle que même lui pouvait la sentir. Une bouffée de fierté saisit son cœur lorsqu'il songea qu'il avait la chance de le servir. Bien peu d'êtres pouvaient se targuer d'avoir rencontré une divinité, mais encore moins avaient l'honneur de travailler pour elle. Loki était sans conteste le meilleur chef qu'il avait jamais eu, et il n'en changerait pour rien au monde.

_"Approche."_

La voix douce du dieu s'était élevée, le faisant tressaillir. Lui qui pensait avoir été discret se sentit penaud en comprenant que son maitre avait certainement senti sa venue depuis longtemps. Peut-être même était-ce lui qui l'avait attiré ici. Sans un mot, il obéit, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'enchanteur qui rouvrit lentement ses paupières, avant de déplier ses jambes et de revenir vers le sol. La grâce avec laquelle il effectua ce simple mouvement provoqua un nouveau relan d'admiration dans le cœur de l'agent. Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de l'autre homme quand il perçut ce sentiment. Sa cape voleta autour de lui quand il se tourna vers son esclave.

_"Regarde-moi, Barton."_

L'intéressé releva les yeux qu'il avait respectueusement baissés quand son seigneur avait posé les pieds sur le carrelage. Les bras croisés devant lui, il attendait ses ordres. D'un mouvement lent et calculé, ce dernier s'avança vers lui, ses pupilles vertes se plantant dans les diamants bleus de l'agent. Son sceptre brillait d'une lueur glacée lorsqu'il murmura:

_"Te sens-tu bien parmi nous, Barton?_

_"Oui, monsieur"._

Il avait répondu d'une voix plate, sans émotion. Loki poursuivit:

_"Tu es un agent du SHIELD... En te libérant, je t'ai fait perdre tes amis et collègues..."_

Clint tressaillit à cette idée.

_"Ils ne comptent pas... Ils ne comptent plus.._

_"Vraiment?"_

Le magicien se rapprocha encore davantage de lui, son visage collant presque celui du jeune homme à présent. Son souffle fit frissonner sa peau, mais l'expression de l'agent resta neutre.

_"Je comprendrais que tu te sentes tiraillé..."_

En réalité, il savait parfaitement que non. Le pouvoir du Tesseract était tel que malgré ses souvenirs, le soldat ne pouvait pas avoir de remords. Il lui était acquis corps et âme, mais Loki voulait l'entendre de sa propre bouche. Lui donner l'impression qu'il avait le choix, alors qu'il lui était entièrement soumis. C'était un plaisir inégalable.

_"Je ne le suis pas, monsieur."_

La voix d'Oeil-de-faucon était calme et assurée lorsqu'il lui répondit. Une touche de fierté vint rompre un instant son masque inexpressif lorsqu'il ajouta:

_"Je vous suis loyal, monsieur. Vous êtes le seul auquel j'obéis. Je ne vous trahirai pas."_

Les lèvres du dieu s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait.

_"Je suis heureux de l'entendre."_

Les bras croisés dans le dos, il commença à marcher lentement autour de lui.

_"J'ai quelques questions à te poser sur nos ennemis du SHIELD... Tu es celui qui les connais le mieux... Parmi tous les agents, lequel est le plus dangereux d'après toi?_

_- Fury, monsieur,_ répondit le jeune homme sans aucune hésitation.

_- Le chef, bien sûr... Mais en dehors de lui, l'agent le plus susceptible de nous pourchasser, le plus tenace?_

_- Natasha Roumanoff."_

La surprise de Loki fut telle qu'il se figea sur place. Une femme?! Cette rousse?! Elle était réputée pour être une combattant redoutable, c'est vrai, mais au point que Clint la cite comme la pire de leurs ennemis avec le chef du SHIELD?

_"Ce n'est qu'une femme!_, s'exclama-t-il.

_"Elle est bien plus que cela, monsieur. C'est une guerrière et une tueuse impitoyable. Elle fera tout pour nous vaincre, d'autant plus qu'elle y aura un intérêt personnel."_

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil.

_"Que veux-tu dire?_

_"C'était ma partenaire, monsieur."_

Sa partenaire? Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses, comme la hargne de cette humaine et le respect qu'il pouvait malgré tout percevoir dans la voix de son serviteur. Intrigué, il lui ordonna:

_"Raconte-moi tout ce que tu sais sur elle."_

Et c'est ce que l'agent fit. Il lui narra leur rencontre, entre haine et méfiance. La sensation de Clint qu'elle valait mieux que cette mercenaire qui tuait sans état d'âme pour le meilleur offrant. Son choix de la laisser en vie alors que sa mission était de l'éliminer, son retour avec elle à la base et sa dispute violente avec Fury pour empêcher son exécution. La naissance de leur équipe, les multiples missions aux quatre coins du monde qui avaient créé entre eux un lien plus fort que ce qu'ils avaient jamais pu connaitre. Un mélange de confiance inébranlable, d'affection et de respect mutuel. Ils s'auto-complétaient, comme les deux faces d'une même pièce. Il lui raconta aussi les souffrances, les peines, les peurs, et les échecs : la fille de Dreykov, Sao Paulo, l'incendie de l'hôpital... Budapest... Loki l'écouta avec fascination, découvrant tout un pan de la vie de ces deux êtres qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Le lien entre ces deux-là dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu voir malgré ses centaines d'années d'existence. C'était un amour pur et puissant, un de ceux qui n'existent que quelque fois dans l'Histoire. Et il avait la possibilité de le détruire. Lui, Loki. La sensation de grisement qu'il ressentit en en prenant conscience manqua le faire chanceler. Ce fut d'une voix pourtant en apparence calme que le Jotun déclara:

_"Que ferais-tu si tu te trouvais face à elle?_

_"Ce que vous m'ordonnerez, monsieur."_

Le brun avait répondu de la même voix monocorde habituelle, pourtant le dieu sentit un frisson de jouissance lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale en entendant ces quelques mots.

_"Tu peux disposer."_

L'humain baissa la tête et recula, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Un sourire effleura les lèvres du magicien alors qu'il le regardait s'éloigner. Oh oui, il allait bien s'amuser...

**FIN**


End file.
